1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to an output compensation circuit and an output compensation method for a liquid crystal display (LCD) data drive integrated circuit (IC) that facilitate a narrow-frame design of an LCD, and the LCD comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows data lines 2 in an LCD panel. In order for signals of the data lines 2 outputted by a data drive integrated circuit (IC) 3 to reach pixels of each row at the same time, impedances of the data lines 2 must be made substantially the same.
In order to make the impedances of the routing lines connected to the pixels substantially the same, a serpentine line section is usually used in the prior art. Each of the data lines 2 is connected to a pixel region 1 via a serpentine line section, and the impedances of the data lines 2 are made substantially the same through selection of the materials and lengths of the serpentine line sections. Then, when a row of pixels is opened by the corresponding scan line, all the output channels of the data drive IC 3 will output signals simultaneously; and because all the data lines in each row have substantially the same impedance, the charging time of all pixels in the same row will be the same and consequently an image displayed will present desirable uniformity. On the other hand, if the impedances of the data lines are designed to be inconsistent with each other, then the charging time of the pixels in the same row would vary from each other to cause non-uniformity of the image displayed in the region controlled by the corresponding data lines.
However, as the number of output channels of one data drive IC 3 increases, the space necessary for the serpentine line sections must be made greater in order to accomplish the output compensation. On the other hand, LCDs are now evolving towards a narrow-frame design, which tends to limit the space necessary for the serpentine line sections. Therefore, the existing wiring scheme in the form of serpentine line sections fails to satisfy the requirements of a small wiring space and uniform displaying of an image. Furthermore, the existing data drive IC 3 outputs signals from the output channels simultaneously, so a large current has to be provided to the glass substrate when all the output channels are opened, which will lead to the problem of electromagnetic interference (EMI).